Through a Cat's Eyes
by Shiori's Notebook
Summary: A black cat for the Kuro Neko. Christmas, Valentines and White Day made significant by something so small yet as important as anything else. NxM Pairing! 3 shots only!
1. Christmas

**DISCLAIMER: GAKUEN ALICE BELONGS TO Tachibana Higuchi.**

**-**

**Summary: **A black cat for the Kuro Neko. Christmas, Valentines and White Day made significant by something so small yet as important as anything else. NxM Pairing!

-

_**Dedicated to my keypal and best friend animeaddict101! This is for you! Hope you like it!**_

xOx

**-Through a Cat's Eyes-**

xOx

_**By 'orange-ideas'**_

xOx

-

xOx _**Christmas **_xOx

-

_**The cat that reconciles friendship…**_

-

The leaves on the branches of the trees swayed as the cold evening breeze blew. On one of the branches, a figure hid in the tree's shadow, alert and waiting patiently. The _Kuro Neko _mask covered the penetrating crimson eyes that stared unblinkingly at the road ahead.

On the opposite end, a man clad in black, wearing a white mask and numerous jewelry, glanced at his student. After assessing him, he shifted his attention at the black vehicle speeding up the road.

The Kuro Neko stood up, his right hand holding on to the trunk for support. As the breeze blew once more, he leapt from the branch and landed on his right knee in the middle of the road. He stood up; his fists clenched, and boldly awaited the car to come nearer.

The driver of the vehicle noticed him and made a quick turn back. Unfortunately, a ring of fire trapped them inside. Five men in black suits, each holding a gun, hastily stepped out of the vehicle and took their position surrounding the car.

In a split second, the kuro neko jumped above the ring of fire and landed on top of the car. The men turned around; before they could even shoot, a small flame appeared on their hands and they dropped their guns in pain. Swiftly, the kuro neko karate chopped them at the nape and all fell on the ground half conscious. The ring of fire disappeared.

Then, his eyes darted on the dozens of vans approaching. Men peeked out the window, guns pointed at him, fired furiously. He created a flame wall and evaded the bullets that hadn't been burned.

Another group of vehicles, which he recognized that was from the academy, drove towards him from behind. This was his signal to leave.

He spared one last glance at the men lying on the floor and ran towards the forest. He returned to the academy, leaping from tree to tree.

As he moved away from the scene, he heard several gunshots and explosions, and also screams of men in pain. He went on faster, trying to get away as quickly as possible. That was a scene he had to encounter several times over and over again, getting worse every time. He was lucky he didn't have to join or even just to witness it that moment.

He was sure he'll never get used to it.

… it was all still too upsetting.

-xOx-

A small creature swiftly ran beside the trees the Kuro Neko leapt from, hidden in the shadows and darkness. Gleaming yellow eyes kept track of the boy with the title same as itself.

A black cat followed the Kuro Neko.

From the corner of Natsume's eyes, he caught a brief glance at the animal following him before it disappeared in the shadows again, created by the moon's soft glow hitting the trees. Apart from the gloomy musings he had, a small grin was on his face.

His best friend was watching and waiting for him again.

-xOx-

_**-Flashback-**_

_Natsume sat on the sturdy branch of a tree in the Northern Forrest. He gazed up at the clouds; his eyebrows were furrowed and he had a frown on his face. He went there to escape, to be able to think._

"_Natsume… you don't tell me things anymore…" he remembered the words of his best friend as he walked out of him and went to this spot._

_He clenched his fist tighter and glared at the sky as he tried to think of a solution for another misunderstanding he just had with Ruka._

_-_

_It was only a day before Christmas; he and Ruka, together with their usual gang of friends, were supposed to go to Central Town tomorrow to celebrate._

_But Natsume can't._

_There was simply work to be done._

_And he had no plans of informing Ruka and the others for he thought it would simply ruin their enthusiasm for tomorrow._

_But earlier today, Ruka confronted him about their plans for tomorrow._

_Not knowing what to say, he simply shrugged and said "I'm not going tomorrow." And stood up to leave._

_That's when his best friend said it. "Best friends are supposed to help each other out… what must I do to let you open up to me?" He sounded very disappointed._

_-_

_Natsume couldn't blame Ruka though. He knew that he was a very difficult person to understand and didn't blame him for getting upset at him._

_And that's when Yellow came along…_

-xOx-

The black cat gently purred on the branch facing a nearby window. The window opened and Ruka looked out.

Upon seeing the cat, he held out his right arm and the cat, its size only thrice his fist, jumped onto it; its claws dug on his sleeves.

Ruka patted the cat and laid him on his desk. A red ribbon was tied on its neck and there was a small piece of paper inserted.

He took it and unfolded it.

_Go to sleep._

The message said. Ruka smiled. It was Natsume's way of saying "I'm safe so no need to worry."

He quickly got another piece of paper and scribbled something. He folded it and placed it on the ribbon.

He patted the cat tenderly and said. "Yellow, please deliver this to your master."

The black cat, named Yellow, purred in reply and descended back to the window and went to find his master.

-xOx-

Yellow, the name of the cat Ruka had given to Natsume last Christmas.

_I may find it hard to understand you now, but I won't give up._

_Maybe __**he**__ can help me understand you._

_A black cat for the Kuro Neko._

_Take care of him. He'll keep an eye on you for me._

_Merry Christmas…_

That was the message Yellow had brought to Natsume on Christmas day. Written in a small piece of paper, folded once; he delivered it on his mouth.

He is Natsume's constant companion aside from his best friend.

He is also the messenger for both of them.

The relief for Ruka… knowing that he will watch over Natsume and quickly report to him if something bad had happened.

Yellow… the name given to him by Natsume… by the color of his eyes… and the representation of Natsume's weakness…

_The unwillingness to show his feelings._

_To be continued…_

**Well? This just the prologue! The romance starts on the next chappies! ) This will only be a short, 3-chaptered fic concerning Christmas season, Valentines day and White day. Please don't forget to leave a review! That would make my day! ) **

**Ja ne!**

**-'orange-ideas' **


	2. Valentines

**DISCLAIMER: GAKUEN ALICE BELONGS TO Tachibana Higuchi.**

**-**

xOx

**-Through a Cat's Eyes-**

xOx

_**By 'orange-ideas'**_

xOx

-

xOx _**Valentines **_xOx

-

_**The cat that helps resolve hardships…**_

"Mikan, are you going to give someone chocolates this Valentines?" Natsume's ear twitched.

He looked down from the branch he was resting, Yellow perched on his head- his favorite spot and amazingly, Natsume didn't mind, and saw Polka dots with her friends sitting on the bench below.

Mikan paused, thinking hard. Natsume seemed to be interested in her answer and he bent his head lower to hear more clearly. Yellow scrambled on to his shoulder.

Mikan then scratched her head and said "I really don't know Nonoko! I usually give chocolates during Valentines, but I'm having a hard time keeping up with my studies and I don't know if I have time to make some today!"

"You can buy some at Central Town! I'm sure there'll be lots selling chocolates," Anna said.

"Yeah… but you're forgetting I'm only a one-star and I often use my rabbits to pay Hotaru back…" she said glumly.

Natsume rolled his eyes. Their conversation wasn't interesting as he thought. He decided to continue his nap instead.

Meanwhile, Yellow had his eyes fixed on Mikan, as if understanding the situation she was in. His eyes were filled with deep mystery…

Mikan continued to babble with Anna and Nonoko and made big gestures, unaware of the black cat's penetrating gaze.

Natsume noticed Yellow's sudden stiffness in posture and followed his gaze. His raised an eyebrow at his cat's sudden interest.

Mikan Sakura.

-xOx-

Mikan tapped her pen on her desk incessantly as she thought hard. On her desk lay her Algebra homework left undone. She let out a long sigh and looked out of the window of the library. Tomorrow is Valentines Day, and after having that talk with Anna and Nonoko, she couldn't seem to concentrate since her thoughts were about the up-coming occasion. She badly wanted to join in the craze; giving chocolates.

Mikan looked away from the window and saw a couple of girls huddled close. They were sitting on the table in front of hers, reading a book about making cakes and other sweets.

She sighed once more. "If only I wasn't such a nutcase in my lessons… I would've also been preparing to give out chocolates…"

She then remembered her annoying partner calling her "Baka youjo". Remembering that made everything seem worse and she let out a groan.

"Well anyway… it's not as if I have someone special to give to anyway…" she began to flip open her math notebook and tried to do some work.

-

Outside the library window where Mikan was doing her homework, Yellow walked back and forth on the flowerbeds, ruining it and dirtying his paws with mud. Yellow looked at Mikan who was preoccupied with her work. He put up his two front paws on the window glass; leaving paw prints, and meowed softly.

Mikan hadn't noticed.

-

"This is so hard!" she said throwing her hands up in the air. She rested her head on the table.

"… I wish I had a tutor. If only Hotaru wasn't busy!" Mikan rolled her head on the table.

-

Yellow meowed once more and scratched the glass. Mikan heard it and looked around.

He scratched the glass again and Mikan turned her head to the direction of the window.

"A black cat?" she thought and approached the window.

As she was about to open the window, she remembered her Grandfather's words about keeping away from black cats.

She stared into its deep yellow eyes unblinkingly. All of the sudden, she remembered Natsume and his enigmatic crimson eyes.

"It'll be alright," she assured herself, hesitantly opening the window. "He'll be just like Natsume." And stretched out a hand to pet the cat.

Yellow purred as she stroked his fur gently.

Mikan giggled. "You're not bad." She said scooping him with her two hands. She laid him on the table beside her schoolwork.

"But you are a bit dirty," she commented.

Yellow stood on all fours and began to sniff her math notebook.

"Sorry, but Jinno-sensei doesn't approve of homework excuses… so please don't try to damage it… though I wish you would." Mikan said.

Yellow looked up at her and meowed. Then he took it in his mouth and ran to the exit.

"Hey! Where are you going with my homework!" Mikan hastily got her things and ran after him.

"Silence please! No pets allowed! And no running in the library!" The librarian scolded as Yellow ran past her.

"Gomen sensei!" said Mikan stopping to bow to her and rushed outside.

-

Mikan looked around for the cat. Then she saw a small black animal running towards the row of trees.

"Hey wait!" And she ran after him.

Yellow glanced back but continued running forward, to where his master was…

-

"Gotcha!" Mikan said triumphantly as she scooped him in her arms.

Mikan got back her math notebook but the cat continued to struggle in her arms.

"Hey! What are you doing-whoa!" Yellow jumped free from her and ran towards a raven-haired boy reading under the Sakura tree.

The black cat sat on Natsume's lap.

"That cat belongs to Natsume?" Mikan thought as she approached him.

She stopped in front of him, staring disbelievingly. Natsume glanced up, Mikan was gaping at him, her mouth slightly open.

"What do you want now idiot?" he asked looking back at his manga while one hand stroked Yellow.

"Is he your cat?" Mikan asked.

"…"

She sat beside him and laid her things on her side. "That's so kawai Natsume! I didn't know you're an animal lover like Ruka!" Mikan said in a cheery voice.

Natsume glared at her before answering. "He's a gift from Ruka." He said curtly.

"Oh! That figures! So what's his name?"

"… Yellow." He answered hesitantly.

"Hello Yellow!" she said stroking him. "Don't tell me you dragged me here just to introduce me to your master, I already know him!"

Natsume looked at her. "What do you mean 'dragged'?"

Mikan showed him the bite marks on her notebook. "I think he tried to help me by getting rid of my homework." She said.

"Hn." And he continued to read his manga.

Yellow jumped on to Mikan's lap, his tail tickling her legs.

She giggled and stroked his fur. "You're a sweet cat," She said.

Yellow meowed in reply.

"But I can't play with you right now- I have homework to do." She said in a depressed voice.

She laid Yellow on the grass and picked up her things. "See you later Natsume! Bye Yellow!" And she went to the direction of the library.

Natsume glanced at her retreating back and then concentrated on his manga again. Yellow continued to stare at her.

Then, Yellow got on all fours and ran after Mikan. He scratched the end of her notebooks with his sharp nails that caused her to drop all of them. Without pausing, Yellow once again got her math notebook and ran towards Natsume.

"Hey Yellow!" Mikan picked up her things and ran back.

She saw Natsume holding her math notebook, looking at her blankly.

"What is it with your cat and my math notebook?" she said kneeling down and fixing her things once more.

Yellow was up on the branch of the tree and stared down at the two.

Natsume didn't say anything but flipped open the notebook and scanned the pages. He raised his brow at what were written.

"These are all wrong pigtails," he said nonchalantly. "You really are an idiot." He added.

Mikan looked mortified and snatched her notebook. "Well I'm sorry! Not everybody is a genius like Hotaru, Yuu and you-" Then an idea struck her. "You!" she said in an excited voice.

Natsume stared at her. "Natsume, will you help me with my Algebra homework?" she asked.

Natsume, being himself, replied "It's still early. You have plenty of time to do it yourself."

"Please Natsume! You are my partner! You're supposed to help me out!" she said.

Natsume ignored her and continued reading his manga.

Mikan just stood there, waiting for him.

Then he remembered her saying earlier that morning _"If I'm able to finish my extra Algebra homework today, then I may be able to join you in baking chocolates!"_

"… sit down and give it to me." He told her.

Mikan's face immediately brightened up. "Arigatou Natsume-kun!"

Yellow wagged his tail in delight. His plan was working.

-xOx-

"Done! I can't believe it was just so easy! Thanks for helping me out Natsume!" Mikan said and closed her notebook.

"That's why I call you an idiot." He replied opening his manga once again.

"And look! It's only 4:30! Hey Natsume, let's go to Central Town, I'll treat you!" she said.

"Hn. Don't you have other people to annoy? Other places to ruin the serenity with that big mouth of yours?" he said nonchalantly.

"What are you talking about? I don't have any plans for today!" Mikan has forgotten all about her Valentines day preparations.

Before Natsume could spat another insult, Yellow jumped down from the branch and got once more, Mikan's notebook. He ran to the direction of the Elementary building.

"Not again!" Mikan said, almost fed up by Yellow's escapades with her math notebook.

She followed him, running as fast as she can.

-xOx-

"I wish Ruka-pyon was here!" Mikan thought as she clambered up the stairs, panting and sweating.

"Come back here Yellow!" she shouted, only to find a deserted corridor. Her math notebook lay on the floor in front of the Home Economics classroom. Yellow was nowhere in sight.

Then she remembered Nonoko telling her. _"Well, if you still have time, we'll be in the H.E. classroom with the other girls making a bunch of chocolates. You're welcome to join us anytime. We'll be there the whole afternoon!"_

'Now I can make the chocolates! I hope I'm not too late!' Mikan thought forgetting about her weariness and Yellow.

She grabbed her notebook and slid open the door.

She'll be busy again.

-xOx-

**-The Next Day-**

**-Valentines Day-**

Everything was literally in pink and in red. There were hearts everywhere and the aroma of chocolates filled the hallways.

It was the day of love and romance.

How sickening it was for the Kuro Neko.

To avoid his wild fan club from drowning him with cards, chocolates and the not-so-sweet chorus of 'I love you's', Natsume Hyuuga was desperate enough to hide on top of trees. Yellow kept him company and often brought him chips and sodas from the vending machine nearby. Well, he's a pretty clever cat, just like his master. Ruka was nowhere in sight- he probably has his own hiding place.

But of course, he can't hide from everybody.

"Natsume! Can you come down for a sec! I have something to give you!" Mikan called out from below.

Natsume cursed under his breath. She better keep quiet or he'll be exposed.

Yellow seemed to understand his master's situation so he went down to meet Mikan instead.

"Meow." Yellow called out.

"Oh! Well happy valentines to you Yellow!" Mikan said gleefully as she stroked his fur.

"I have something for Natsume. Can you give it to him please?" she asked handing out the small pink box with a red ribbon.

Yellow meowed once again and took the gift, biting the ribbon. He climbed to up the tree and delivered it unto Natsume's lap.

_If you haven't helped me out yesterday, I wouldn't have time to make this for you. Arigatou Natsume-kun._ The message was written in a small card and sealed with a Tangerine sticker.

Natsume glanced down and saw that Mikan had left.

He opened the small box and saw small cat shaped chocolates.

He took one and gave it to Yellow who sniffed it first before taking a bite.

"Baka." He said to himself before taking one and eating it.

Yellow perched on his head, lay down and closed his eyes contentedly.

Mission accomplished.

_Meow._

_To be continued…_

**Thank you for those wonderful reviews! I hope you like this as well! The next update I'll make will be the final chapter- hope to see you there! Please review once more! Thanks in advance! Ja ne!**

**-'orange-ideas'**


	3. White Day

**DISCLAIMER: GAKUEN ALICE BELONGS TO Tachibana Higuchi.**

**-**

**Thanks so much for your wonderful reviews! Well, here's the final chappie! Hope you guys like it! Enjoy!**

**-**

-xOx-

**-Through a Cat's Eyes-**

-xOx-

_**By 'orange-ideas'**_

-xOx-

-

xOx _**White Day **_xOx

-

_**The cat that gives chances for tomorrow…**_

"You're late." Natsume commented, leaning back on the wall, his hands in his pockets.

"I know," Ruka said panting, his hands on his knees and face tilted down "I had to run an errand… for Imai."

Natsume continued to stare at his best friend nonchalantly.

"Meow!" Natsume looked at his left where Ruka faced. Both saw Yellow running towards them.

Yellow leapt and Ruka caught him, startled. Yellow began to lick Ruka's face ecstatically; Natsume didn't allow Yellow to do that to him.

"Okay, enough Yellow." Ruka put him down. Yellow put his two front paws on Natsume's leg, asking for attention.

Natsume picked him up and Yellow perched on his shoulder, wagging his tail excitedly.

"Let's go Ruka." Natsume said walking forward. Ruka followed close behind with his white ferret that came hopping towards him.

They walked out of the boys' dormitory and headed to central town.

-xOx-

The streets of central town were busy as usual. But today, the place was more jam-packed since an increasing number of males invaded candy shops, bakeries, jewelry stores and flower shops.

The date is March 13, a day before White Day.

Since last week, almost every male had their wallets cleaned out trying to buy the perfect gift… but today was different. There was already a rush among the men because of the limited supplies left in stores. A guy was even lucky enough to be able to buy a single rose!

The guys were just as stressed, or even more, like the girls were last Valentines. Meanwhile, the female population waited anxiously for their return gifts… but it's weird to see many guys, all stressed-out, buying gifts for White Day while the one who received the most gifts last Valentines didn't even give a damn about it. No effort from him at all.

But that's just expected from the Kuro Neko.

"Kya! I hope Natsume gives me a return gift this year!" said one enthusiastic female.

"Me too! I gave him 5 boxes of chocolates last Valentines. That means I'll receive 3 times as much!" squealed the other.

"Even if I don't receive a gift from Natsume-kun, I still have 3 more guys I'm awaiting for my return gift!" said another proudly.

"Me too! But I don't care if I only receive one as long as it's from-"

"NATSUME-KUN!" screamed almost half, or more, of the female population in Gakuen Alice as the fire caster, together with his best friend emerged from the bus.

Yellow trailed behind them unnoticed, for the girls were too mesmerized by Natsume and Ruka.

"Ruka-kun is also with him! Oh! They must be here to buy me my return gift!" Said a girl.

"What do you mean _your_ return gift?!? It's mine!" shouted the other.

"You hags! It's mine!"

"No it's mine!"

And the war began.

-

"You know, you should first ask yourselves if there really will be an 'it'," said someone nonchalantly.

The females stopped fighting each other and looked at Hotaru Imai who was sitting outside a café eating crab roe watching the whole scene, expressionless as usual. Mikan sat beside her, looking at them in awe. There was icing on her upper lip; she was happily eating her cake until she heard the dozen squeals of 'Natsume-kun'. This caused her to look up and see deranged fan girls fighting against each other. What a scene to remember.

"What are you talking about Imai?" one said annoyed.

Hotaru finished her crab roe before replying. "Even if Hyuuga is filthy rich, there's no way he'd give a return gift to all his admirers."

Her words shattered the hopes and dreams of the females.

"Let's go Mikan." Hotaru said standing up.

"Wait for me Hotaru!" Mikan finished her cake and ran after the raven-haired girl.

-xOx-

"Ne, Hotaru-sama… what's white day?" Mikan asked as she examined the inventions in Hotaru's lab.

Hotaru shrugged and continued to type in front of her computer.

"What? You don't know?" Mikan said, surprised.

The reply she got was a shot from her best friend's infamous baka gun.

"Of course I do. But it's stupid so don't think about it anymore." Hotaru replied not taking her eyes off her work.

"Stupid? In what way?" the brunette asked massaging the bump she received from the baka gun.

"I told you to drop it."

"But Hotaru!" Mikan whined.

"… if I tell you will you promise to leave me to alone today?"

"Hai!"

"Fine then. Listen well 'cause I'm not going to repeat myself." Hotaru twisted her swivel chair to face her.

Mikan nodded.

"Well, White day is like Valentines day, only, it is held one month after valentines. It is when the boys who received gifts, probably chocolates, last valentines, give a return gift that's supposed to be 3 times the value of the received gift."

Mikan was silent for a moment, probably absorbing all that Hotaru said.

"Oh! That's so cool Hotaru! That means I'll probably receive lots of gifts tomorrow! I gave chocolates to Yuu, Ruka, Natsume, Tsubasa-senpai, Kaname-senpai, Narumi-sensei, Misaki-sensei, Noda-sen-" Before Mikan could finish her list, Hotaru shot her with the baka gun once more.

"Keep dreaming." Hotaru said stoic as ever.

"Does that also mean I'll have thrice as many chocolates that I gave out? Oh! I hope they don't buy me the ones with almonds-"

BAM! Mikan was sent flying to the wall by the new Baka Cannon.

"Don't take it so literally. Now get out." Hotaru said polishing her baka cannon.

-xOx-

For the rest of the day, Mikan Sakura fanatically searched the whole campus for her male friends whom she gave chocolates to. She caught most of them by surprise and they endured a 5-minute speech about her wish list. All of them were aware that Mikan waits their return gift but they try to remain oblivious to that fact.

-

"Ruka-pyon!" the blonde looked up from the dog he was petting and saw Mikan running towards him. He blushed

"Oh, hi Mikan," he said trying to give more attention to the dog but failing.

"Ne Ruka-pyon, did you know I like milk chocolate the best?" she said.

Ruka looked at her. "Okay…" he was uncertain what to reply.

"And I really hate chocolates with those almond nuts," She continued. "About the brand, don't worry they're not that expensive as Belgian Chocolates, I don't care really; but I do like Kitkat, Hershey's, Kisses and M&Ms!"

Ruka sweat dropped. 'Why is she saying all this to me! WAIT! Does this mean she's expecting a return gift from me? But I thought she likes Natsume!' That time, Ruka's face was red as a tomato.

"I like flowers as well. I think roses are the best- red roses! I also like tea roses- Ruka-pyon? Are you feeling alright? Your face is all red- like Natsume's crimson eyes. Speaking of Natsume, where is he?"

Ruka just pointed out the window, his mind completely blank. Natsume was sitting under a tree reading his manga.

"Oh! Thanks Ruka-pyon! Later! Oh! And go to the clinic! I think you have a fever. Ja!" and Mikan ran off.

Ruka stood stiff as a rock, his face still scarlet. If you looked closer, you could even see steam coming out his ears! Clinic it is then!

-xOx-

"Natsume-kun!" Mikan called out, running towards him.

'Natsume's really smart! He'll know for sure what I'm trying to say! Unlike Yuu and the others…' she thought.

Apparently, it didn't take a genius to understand what she's saying cause she's too obvious!

"Natsume!" she called out again.

Yellow, who was lying next to him, put his head up. Natsume glanced up and rolled his eyes, annoyed that she intruded in his silence.

"What do you want now Polka dots?" he asked curtly.

Mikan bent down and Yellow curled in her lap. She stroked his fur gently. "Nothing much."

"Just came here to annoy me huh?" he went back to reading his manga.

"Natsume, did you like the chocolates I gave you last Valentines?" Mikan asked.

"Which one? I had so many I couldn't remember yours." But the truth was that it was only Mikan's that he ate.

Mikan looked crestfallen. "Oh… well anyway," she tried to act cheerful. "Tomorrow's white day right?"

"So?"

"You must be pretty busy preparing the return gifts for your fan girls…" she said.

"I don't give a damn about that." He answered bluntly.

Mikan's fake smile disappeared. "I see… well, I'll be going then… Ja…"

She laid Yellow on the grass and hurried away, disappointed.

Natsume watched her run away, cursing himself for what he did.

"Meow." Yellow said to him.

He looked at his cat and patted him on the head. "Yeah… I know…"

The wind blew and carried the cherry blossoms with it. Natsume stood up, Yellow perched on his shoulder.

"… I'm an idiot."

-xOx-

**-The Next Day-**

**-White Day-**

Mikan Sakura looked outside the window and sighed. She was the only gloomy character in sight for everyone was too busy celebrating. The boys celebrated for their female partners accepted their gift, what a relief for them! The girls were over the moon upon receiving a gift, even if it's not from the Kuro Neko. Speaking of the Kuro Neko, Natsume Hyuuga was nowhere in sight. Mikan couldn't care less… she wished.

"…_I had so many I couldn't remember yours."_

"_I don't give a damn about that."_

Mikan, dense as ever, couldn't understand why she felt so hurt when Natsume said those words to her yesterday. He always says mean things to her, but this time it hurt the most.

'Why should I care about that jerk! I'll probably receive gifts from the others…' Mikan thought.

Then, someone gave a fake cough from behind. Mikan glanced back and saw it was Ruka, red as ever.

"Uh… here!" He shoved the box of chocolates to Mikan and ran away fast.

Mikan blinked in surprise. She laid the box on her desk and untied the white ribbon that fastened it. She opened it and found white chocolates shaped like rosebuds.

That seemed to cheer her up. "Thanks Ruka-pyon!" she called out.

'He's so sweet, unlike his best friend!' Natsume occupied her thoughts again. Mikan stood up and walked out of the classroom.

Cold amethyst eyes trailed her every step…

-

"Meow!" Yellow said to his master. His yellow eyes meeting Natsume's crimson ones.

"I have no time to buy her a present. It's too late." Natsume whispered as he stroked Yellow's fur.

Yellow stared at his master unblinkingly, as if to say 'Don't give up!'

Then, a figure of a man blocked the sunlight where Natsume and Yellow sat. Natsume looked up and saw Persona.

Yellow hid behind him.

"What's this? My little pet is talking to an animal? How sweet…" his voice was full of sarcasm.

Natsume glared at him. "What do you want now?"

"You know exactly what I want. Now come, you have work to do." Persona turned and walked away.

Natsume stood up. He glanced back at Yellow and said "Tell Ruka."

Their eyes met for a split second, and the two black cats went separate directions.

-

Yellow ran as fast as he could, trying to find Ruka. He ignored the frightened stares and peeved comments the people gave as he passed by.

"_Ah! It's a black cat! Bad luck! Bad luck!"_

"_KYA! Oh please don't come near me! Please don't!"_

"_Shoot! That damn cat passed by the comfort room door! How the heck am I gonna pee now!" _

Then, a girl stopped in front of him, unlike the others who scurried away. Yellow stopped below her and looked up. Stoic amethyst eyes stared down at him. He recognized her. This was Hotaru Imai.

Hotaru bent down and picked him up. "You're Hyuuga's cat." It was a statement and not a question.

"Meow!"

"I have something to settle with your master about my idiot best friend. But right now, we need to find Nogi."

Yellow perched on her shoulder and Hotaru got on her flying duck.

They left a cloud of dust as they passed, and also a crowd of dumbstruck faces.

Hotaru Imai was truly a genius for understanding even a cat's thoughts.

Even Koko couldn't read a cat's mind.

-xOx-

"Kuso…" Natsume cursed as he walked back to his dormitory.

He used his alice to much; that left him all drained.

He was about to open his door when a single sound stopped him.

"Meow!"

It wasn't only Yellow who was waiting for him.

"Imai, what a surprise." He said nonchalantly.

"Hyuuga, your cat is more sensible than you; I bet you're mortified to hear that." Hotaru said as she laid Yellow on the floor.

Natsume picked him up but didn't reply. He still had his back facing Hotaru.

"Mikan's down in the dumps today," Hotaru said.

"So?"

"It's because she hasn't received your return gift yet. She thinks you hate her more than she thought you do." She continued.

"And what does that mean?" he snapped at her.

"Like I said, your cat is more sensible than you are. He understands the true meaning of white day."

"And what is that?"

"That you're never too late to return a gesture." She explained briefly.

"Gesture?"

"Yes, gesture and not gift. You love her, don't you?"

Yellow stared at Natsume who couldn't respond.

Hotaru smirked. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue Hyuuga?"

After a minute of silence, Hotaru turned to walk away. But before she did…

"Misaki-sensei has wonderful roses in his green house, well, that's what Mikan said anyway." Hotaru glanced at him one last time before she left.

Her footsteps echoed and she disappeared into the darkness, leaving Natsume to contemplate on his next move…

Luckily, Yellow was by his side…

-xOx-

**-The Next Day-**

"Hotaru-sama! I love you! –smooch!-" Mikan kissed the pillow she was hugging, dreaming it was her best friend.

It was Saturday. After a week of heavy schoolwork, and maybe personal problems, Mikan could finally sleep without worrying about being late.

**RRRRIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG!**

Mikan jumped out of bed in surprise. She fell on the floor, head first and her alarm clock fell as well, leaving a huge lump on her head.

"Ouch!" Mikan said rubbing her sore head.

'Stupid alarm clock! Why is it that when I don't want to wake up- it wakes me up! It should go the other way around when I have classes!' she thought sourly.

**SCRATCH! SCRATCH! **_**"Meow!"**_

Mikan looked at the direction it was coming from; the door.

"A cat? What would a cat be doing outside my door? And at this early too?" she said to herself as she opened the door.

Her eyes widened.

Yellow sat there. A single stem of rose in his mouth.

'Natsume…" she thought in disbelief. She kneeled down on the floor and Yellow laid the rose on her open palm.

Mikan's cheeks grew red and her heart beat faster and faster every second.

Yellow then turned around, and a small, scrolled piece of paper was secured in his red ribbon.

Mikan took it and opened it. It was a note from Natsume.

_Baka,_

_Don't get any ideas. I gave some of your chocolate to Yellow so __this__ is __his__ return gift…_

Then, in a much smaller size, this was written:

_I'm sorry if this only came today. I hope I'm not too late._

-

"Meow!" Mikan was awakened from her sudden trance.

She smiled at Yellow and said "Thank you."

She stroked him and Yellow purred in reply.

With one last look, Yellow scurried away to find his master.

Mikan watched him run away.

When he was out of sight, she twirled the rose in her hand.

She smiled.

"This is from Yellow?" she said to no one in particular. "But Natsume… you're a black cat as well. So thank you."

-

_**The cat that reconciles friendship…**_

_**The cat that helps resolve hardships.**_

_**The cat that gives chances for tomorrow…**_

_**The Kuro Neko's cat is named Yellow.**_

**-Never END-**

**-**

**Well? How was it? Please leave a review! Out of the three chapters- this one was the most enjoying to write! (I ****tried**** to add some humor) Hmm, who knows, maybe I'll write another one shot about White day )! Well, please don't forget to leave a review! Thanks very much!**

**Ja ne!**

**-'orange-ideas'**


End file.
